A Song For You
by Astellecia
Summary: Lacus's inspiration behind Fields of Hope. [Lacus X Kira]


Lacus X Kira fic for my Lacus chan. I'm more of an AsuCaga fan so forgive me if anyone seems OOC. Lyrics and translation taken from contributed by Alison.(My hotmail is temp dead so pls let me know if you're upset about me using your translations) Usual disclaimers, Gundam Seed and it's characters do not belong to me...if they did, Gundam Seed destiny wouldn't exist > I can't believe it actually took me this long to realize how many of the lyrics in Fields of Hope were an indirect reference to Kira, or maybe it's just my over-active imagination, but enjoy anyway

A Song For You

The soft tapping of pen against table is the only sound that can be heard deep in the quietness of the night. Lacus frowns slightly as she glances at the empty piece of paper before her and the wastebasket filled with crushed balls of cancellations. It has been months and months since she has last written a song and despite the sudden want to compose a new melody, inspiration refuses to come. Apparently her muse has decided to go on a holiday.

She sighs softly and hooks a stray strand of pink hair behind her ear. Turning around she notices that the brown haired boy who had previously been reading a book on her bed is now sound asleep, said book lying open on his chest.

_konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de  
anata wa hitori de nemutteru  
inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo  
chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta_

_Beneath a veil so cold,  
You deeply sleep, all alone  
The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields,  
a little light shined_

A small smile crosses her face as she moves from her chair and towards the bed. His sudden sneeze startles her for a moment and the smile on her face widens as he unconsciously wipes at his nose with the back of his hand and rolls over to face her. Gently and carefully so as not to awake him, she pulls a soft blanket over his still form and slowly sits herself beside him.

Reaching out, she smoothes the bangs out of his face, allowing her sapphire eyes to slowly travel over the features that have become so familiar to her in the past few months. It is only in sleep that his expression is so peaceful, so full of serenity and calm. It hurts her sometimes, knowing that all she can do is stay by his side and pray.

_anata no yume wo miteta  
kodomo no you ni waratteta  
natsukashiku mada tooku  
sore wa mirai no yakusoku_

_I watched as you dreamed  
You laughed like a child  
So dear, and yet so far -  
That is the promise of our future_

His features suddenly contort with pain as his dreams darken and he twists and turns on the bed, the pale pink sheets slowly becoming stained with his sweat. Alarmed Lacus grabs his hand and is suddenly oddly comforted when she makes out her name in his disgruntled murmurings.

"Shhhh… I'm here Kira, I'm here" she says softly, hand tightly intertwined with his. Not knowing what else to do, she opens her mouth and begins singing.

Her heart leaps with joy as the nightmares slowly subside and he returns to pleasant dreaming. If nothing else, at least she can watch over his dreaming and chase away the nighttime fears. On impulse, she leans over and places a gentle kiss on his forehead.

When Lacus is finally assured that no more darkness will disturb her prince's slumber she slowly removes her hand from his and walks out onto the balcony. She is surprised upon seeing the lightening of the sky on the horizon marking the beginning of daybreak. Has she spent so much time with her song that she has lost track of time? Leaning against the wooden railings she closes her eyes as she waits for the feel of sunlight on her face.

_itsuka midori no asa ni  
itsuka tadoritsukeru to  
fuyugareta kono sora wo  
shinjiteiru kara  
Fields of hope_

_That one day, on a green morning,  
One day, we will make it there  
Because in this wintered sky  
We still believe  
Fields of Hope_

Amethyst eyes flutter open as Kira rubs the sleep from his eyes. Stretching tentatively, he sits up on the bed, the blankets slipping off him like water over silk. He shakes his head, trying to shrug off the last traces of his dreams. It had been dark, the despair enclosing him, suffocating him, white hands clawing at him, trying to drag him down, down, down.

But he had heard a voice then, singing to him, sweet, beautiful, pure, heaven sent. It had chased away the shadows and the last echoes still resounded like twinkling bells in the distance. He remembers a hand reaching out to him from the light, it had embraced him and held him until the pain had melted away.

_umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta  
yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru  
inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru  
tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku_

_On the day we were born, we were embraced  
And now we search for those gentle hands again  
The melody of prayer; one vanishes,  
And all begins again; a powerless, painful continuation_

Looking towards the French windows, he sees a petite figure dressed in white and blue outlined in the glowing hues of the approaching sunrise. His lips turn upwards slightly as he realizes who the voice from his dreams belonged to.

The soft sound of footsteps behind her shakes Lacus out of her reverie and she turns around to find Kira behind her.

"Watch the sunrise with me?" she asks, offering a sweet smile. He returns a small one of his own and walks up beside her, eyes fixed on the horizon.

It is not long before the first ray of morning spills through the distance, painting the cloud with pinks and reds and golds. Oddly enough, the sea is green this morning, as are the waves breaking against the shore below them. Endless fields of water shimmering in the light, the white foam of the sea like flowers against the watery grass.

_itsuka midori no asa e  
subete no yoru wo koete  
sore wa tada hitori zutsu  
mitsukete yuku basho dakara_

_One day, to that green morning,  
We'll cross through all these nights  
Because that is the place each one of us searches for_

"What do you think is beyond there?"

Lacus looks up at him, slightly puzzled by his question and then the true meaning of it strikes her. She leans her head against his shoulder and closes her eyes replying.

"Beyond there, there's a place with no fighting, no conflict, no crying, no pain, no misery. The place we've been searching for so long. Green fields, with flowers and butterflies where everyone lives in peace. A place where there is still hope."

_ima wa tada kono mune de  
anata wo atatametai  
natsukashiku mada tooi  
yasuragi no tame ni  
Fields of hope_

_Now, within my own heart,  
I want to keep you warm  
So dear, and yet so far -  
In the name of peace  
Fields of Hope_

She takes his hand in hers and they stand there together silently watching the sun rise. She knows that this dream will not last, but for now she will be satisfied with whatever peace that has been given them. One day, this will be what forever is.

Kira settles his cheek on the crown of her head and closes his eyes. "Sing for me?" he asks. It strikes her suddenly that her muse has been here all along. Smiling, she opens her mouth and the morning breeze carries her song to the world.

_natsukashiku mada tooi  
yakusoku no nohara  
Fields of hope_

_So dear, and yet so far  
The fields of promise  
Fields of Hope_


End file.
